


Christmas

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Not kidding, real life experience guys, this happens with my parents every year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The Christmas Lights are still up.It’s July.Alexander is done.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I petted a small puppy.
> 
> It was fluffy and fell asleep in my lap.
> 
> So I sat for half an hour because I didn’t want to force her off me and wake her up.

“Thomas.”

“Yes?”

“Are we not going to address it?”

“Address what?”

“The fact that it’s July and we still haven’t taken down the Christmas lights.”

“Alexander.”

“What?”

“Do you see any servants?”

“No. I made you let them all go.”

“Correct. I do not have the time, patience, or energy to take the lights on and off every year so they stay.”

Alexander huffs. “We’ll see about that.”

Alexander ends up taking the next day off.

The second Thomas leaves for work, Alexander’s begins.

It took him all day but Alexander eventually got the lights off of all 11,000 square feet of the house and yard.

Thomas pulls up and is in shock.

“Alexander?” Thomas asks. “What did you do?”

Alexander wipes the sweat from off his brow. “I took off the lights. They are now neatly boxed in the basement. You’re welcome.”

Thomas looks at him disbelievingly. “Darling, you really are something, huh?”

Alexander grins and kisses his husband.

“That I am, husband of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
